


Cuddle Closer

by meiqis



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiqis/pseuds/meiqis
Summary: A summer vacation that would be all fun and drinks, if not for Zhengting being unable to sleep alone and Yanjun finding out his heart is too weak





	Cuddle Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [therisingsun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therisingsun/gifts).



> Let's bless Em/ynjuns for gifting me this glorious idea  
> Thanks and a-woman!

Tossing, turning, throwing his body around in bed, Zhengting eventually stopped on his side, looking into the pitch black darkness, deciding it was worth giving up to fall asleep like this, no matter how tired he was, how exhausted, the car drive had been long and it hadn’t even been his because his would have been too small, so it had been tiring to maneuver a stranger car around, the seats too hard, all not what he was used to, not even the barbecue and drinks at night, when they had finally arrived at Ziyi’s vacation home, had been enough to make up for that all, so he was still feeling sore, still tired, but oddly enough he wasn’t able to sleep.  
Except it wasn’t all that odd, at first he had wanted to say it was because he missed his kids, missed Chengcheng and Justin running around their apartment, screaming and yelling, missed how Quanzhe blurted his nonsense into everyone’s ears or started random dance battles with Zeren, missed how Xinchun would always bring him tea, missed all that, but he had already facetimed with the five that had stayed behind, their youngest ones because they were just that, too young, Chengcheng didn’t want to go without his best friend, the second and third in their order of age staying behind to look after them, and after the good half an hour in which he had listened to them, mumbled his replies because he couldn’t talk well with a sheet mask on, and the last bit after taking off the mask in which it had merely been chaos, he had decided that maybe a weekend away wasn’t all that bad after all.  
A weekend plus some extra days in which he didn’t need to yell at Justin to do homework, didn’t need to tell them all to clean up, didn’t need to cook for six hungry kids, and even with Zeren around, it was reassuring to know he didn’t need to look after him, didn’t need to take care of his drunk ass, because that’s what he had his boyfriend for, meaning it was supposed to be just relaxation and bliss and drifting in the pool while sipping on cocktails and enjoying the dinner with the whole group of them, with laughter and more drinks.  
And a weekend in which he couldn’t sleep, he eventually reasoned, burying his head into his pillow, because he was too used to having a giant plushie to cuddle, too used to his kids sneaking into his bed at times and after a tiring day, either because it was them who needed consolation or him and they knew it, of course there was a Zeren still, but he somehow had a feeling that if he now went looking for the younger, he’d stumble into a scene he would rather not see or he’d even less be able to sleep.  
He was already close to just giving up, to settle with the idea of not being able to sleep at all or ever, playing with the idea of going downstairs, getting some tea, turning on the TV, and hoping for exhaustion and sleepiness catching up and letting him pass out the upcoming night, when instead there were noises from the next room that startled him, and for a moment he had to actually use his brains, tried to remember who was rooming next to him on this uppermost floor, and it were but seconds he remembered it was Yanjun, because they both had said they loved the view, because both of them didn’t mind climbing three flights of stairs, because maybe he had enjoyed the idea of being closer to the older.  
Just the mention of Yanjun in his own mind made him all giddy and soft, remembering that smug grin, his laughter, his little smile, those dimples, the way his eyes sparkled in amusement, how he had always made sure everything was neat and proper, accompanying him to the shopping for groceries, sorting everything into cupboards and the fridge, all this and all that, and all making Zhengting mushy and smile.  
Not to mention that one scene specifically came to his mind, when they had both taken a break from their dinner to get new drinks from inside, water for him, another beer for the older, a comfortable silence as they had settled in the kitchen for some moments, in which he had tried to sneakily check his secret crush out, in which Yanjun had only organized the chaos that had erupted in the fridge after everything being pulled out to be grilled, because sneakily checking his crush out was a habit, a habit of a person like him who was all that confident and all that much of a show off until he actually stood in front of someone he liked and turned into a whole shy teenage girl, or at least that’s what his two troublemakers liked to call him, and he had nearly thrown his glass away when the silver haired had turned around, finally done shuffling around things, and given him that little lopsided small, tilting his head towards outside to signal he was ready to go, and just before they could have been embraced by the noises again, he had silently said, “If you need any help, beauty, or really just anything, you can come to me.”  
There hadn’t even been a chance for him to reply anymore, had only looked after the older for a second and wondered about why this offer had been made, oblivious to the way he had worked so much more all day long in comparison to others because he was already too used to it, picking up the people he was supposed to pick up, with him driving half of their group to the destination and Ziyi taking care of the other patch, reasonable, since it was his house after all, volunteering first when it was about grocery shopping despite already having driven the car around for hours, helping everyone carrying their luggage around, and never had he expected more than some words of thanks, but to people who only watched, who showed care in their own ways, it was just too obvious how much of a workload it was.  
But now that it was nighttime, now that he was annoyed with his own inability to sleep, it was a surprising spurt of bravery that made him scramble out of bed, brushing down the wrinkles of the dress shirt that was his pajamas only, considering whether to close one more button or leave the collar loose around his shoulders but summer was hot so he left it, and steps that had previously been confident as he left his room, with the door pulled close behind, turned shy and timid the closer he came to that other room that was already dark, the moonlight shining through walls of glass being all that illuminated the hallway, made the silver door handle shine invitingly, the sound of his bare feet against the still warm tiles the only noise at such time when even the last people were already heading to bed, and it took him one last deep breath to finally open that door right in front of him, with little and slow steps making his way into the room that was dark again after he had closed the door, making his way to the bed he could hardly recognize in the dark, and all the while brazing his heart.  
“Yanjun,” he whispered, standing in front of the bed, looking at the silvery hair contrasting the darkness around, and as even moments later there was no reply, he was contemplating to just leave, go back to his room, but it seemed dreadful now, coming so far with the urgency to rest and not even being able to, what bad could it be to just ask again, so he supported himself with one knee against the mattress, reaching forward to gently touch the older’s shoulder, skin so awfully smooth to his touch, inviting him to linger, to touch more, to test whether it would as perfectly fit against his palm as he thought, and it took all his self-control to not just do exactly that as he muttered again, “Yanjun? I… Can I st-”  
No time to finish his sentence, instead all breath was taken from him, suddenly being hurled forward and have an arm wrap around his waist, his back pressed against a warm chest, their legs already a tangled mess with the whole amount of skin contact making his heart flutter and his every nerve tingle, biting his lower lip with the hot breath meeting his ear, “Stop talking and sleep…”  
And he should maybe mind the smell of alcohol that hadn’t even been erased by toothpaste, should be bothered by this proximity when it was still so warm, surely ending up with them sweating, should feel bothered by this and that, but in reality there was just his beating heart echoing in his ears, all loud and heavy and close to jumping out of his chest, because Yanjun had handled him with such ease, because Yanjun fit against his body so well, because there was skin against skin and an arm around his waist, preventing him from sliding away, and even despite that little organ in his chest being a whole mess, with the warmth of another body and a tight embrace he couldn’t help but fall asleep, listening to steady breath from behind and easing into an embrace just right.

When he woke up, it was in the middle of the night, or maybe not exactly the middle, considering they surely had met in that bed only after midnight, closer to the rise of the sun than it going down, so it was bothersome, waking up, when it wasn’t for the sun giving him a good morning kiss, when it wasn’t for an annoying alarm ringing him awake, when it wasn’t for Chengcheng coming into his room and dropping his heavy weight onto his bed while complaining about being hungry and wanting breakfast when obviously there were cereals in the cupboards.  
Reason as to why he had woken up, though, was soon to be found, because there was no body pressed against his anymore, the bed left vacant except for him as he figured after some sleepily touching around, not even able to open his eyes yet but he figured he had to, either way, as long as Yanjun wouldn’t come back, he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep after all, so he might just better give up already, either try to find the older or make his way back to his own room, but he was actually wishing for the former, wanted to find that flirty bastard and drag him back to bed so they could cuddle close again and he could sleep more after all.  
Carefully he robbed over to the edge of the bed, moved his legs out and only when his feet touched the bare ground, he first tried to open his eyes, blinking in the daze of sleep still, eyes more closed than open in the slightest of ways, yet it was enough to find the little bit of illumination coming from below a door, easily figured as the bathroom, the rooms were all similarly designed, after all, and there was a wave of reassurance, because Yanjun hasn’t just taken off in the middle of the night, hadn’t tried to escape him, for whatever reason there might have been, he was just… in the bathroom.  
And Zhengting was too sleepy to think about the reason for that, could only slowly get up, nearly stumbling into the wall and a cupboard on the way over to that door, testingly touching the handle, pushing down, because naive as he was, innocent as his thoughts could be, after just waking up, he could only think about how the door wouldn’t be unlocked if not it was a simple case like blowing their nose, or just waking up and wanting to drink, so he didn’t think about it further when pushing open the door, did merely braze himself for the bright lights, leaving his eyes open for merely a second to find the tall frame of the student before he closed them again, making his way over blindly, crashing into a sturdy frame and immediately wrapping his arms around a stranger waist, hiding his face at his neck so that irritating light wouldn’t find his eyes anymore.  
All too sleepy and all too innocent, not realizing how Yanjun held his breath for all of a moment, feeling slender arms wrap around his waist, with fingertips way too close to the scene of crime, although it wasn’t a crime but hormones acting up, all too tired to even consider what might be taking place right now, just what the older had been doing, because despite the doors having been unlocked, despite finding his crush in there, he had not looked for long enough, had not considered what could be taking place, and the silver haired was definitely not aware of this innocence.  
How could he, when it had been him to sneak out of bed just a while ago, when it had been him to get all the wrong thoughts with a man all that right, hearing those little noises from a sleeping younger, hearing that mixture of a groan and a mewl and a whine, the sound of someone who was woken up against their will, sound of someone who might just not want to wake up, sound of someone who was having a bad dream, sound of someone who was having all the wrong dreams, there had been so many options, too many options, but, of course, intoxicated him had needed to choose the version not suited for kids, had only heard what an aroused dancer would sound like, a situation of thought that had not turned for the better with a thin body pressing against his, butt rubbing against his crotch as the beauty moved around, and for sure, he was so sure about that, the fact that the younger was hardly dressed, because briefs and a shirt could not be considered dressed, and that he himself owned a habit of sleeping naked, it had only made it worse.  
Yet there he had been, getting hard because of noises that weren’t supposed to make him hard, and he wasn’t sure whether it was paranoia or real, but with every passing second he had felt the younger press closer, had felt an ass rubbing against his half-hard dick whenever the dancer shifted around, until it had been too much, had become too much, so he had sneaked off, into the bathroom, and silently prayed to whatever deity was willing to listen that he’d be able to get to an end before Zhengting would wake up and catch him jerk off.  
That now that very angel had his arms wrapped around his frame from behind, while he was still hard, still busy, thinking about that beauty, with his tousled hair once been curled, with that adorable flush he had had all dinner long after drinking one too many glasses of wine, with that dress shirt he had been wearing to sleep and his legs bare, definitely was not helping, made him way too aware, because bare skin was pressed against his, hot breath meeting his neck, fingers gracing along the line of his hip bones, it was too much and compared to slowly getting turned on by all of it, he rather wished the moment of getting caught would have had him shocked enough to go limb.  
“Why’re you not in bed?” The dancer whispered, words hardly audible when mumbled against skin, turning moist with his hot breath hitting from so close, with fingers more daring now because he wanted to find their match, wanted to lock their fingers and lead him back to bed, soon finding one wrist first, circling it with his fingers before he moved down, finding the back of that hand, covering it with his own, following the curve of digits, and with some delay, he finally realized bits of the situation, whispering, “You’re hard…”  
Immediately the older stiffened up, waited for words of disgust, thought such moment had arrived when his hand was parted from his own dick, heart stopping to beat, but it was the next second, when slim digits wrapped around his length, digits that weren’t his, that the hand sliding around his cock, smearing precum, teasing his tip, rubbing at his slit, that that hand wasn’t his, and he couldn’t help but moan, wanted to throw back his head but the sight of that elegant hand around his sex was way too tempting.  
“So hard…” The younger whispered still, as if he loved it all that much, as if it was that worthy of being commented, unconsciously pressing closer, tip-toeing to bridge the slight height difference to his advantage further, lips ghosting skin and making their way up to an ear, palm pressing against so perfectly carved abs, tracing every line with his fingers, and he flicked his wrist in just the right way to have Yanjun grunt again, a sound that sent flashes down to his center but too exhausted to entirely react to it. “So big and so hard… Feels good in my hand…”  
Mutters like these and more, always continuing, always low and breathy and exhaled right into an ear half covered by silvery hair so that the owner of it was sure he was going crazy, every new whisper sent a tremble down his spine and made his dick twitch, entirely controlled by the younger who wasn’t even entirely conscious and it was threatening, fear-inducing, to consider that even half asleep that beauty had already so much power over him.  
“So wet,” Zhengting muttered silently while rubbing at the tip with his thumb, circling it, smearing around all that was leaked, and he felt the burning glare on his fingers, took it as some sort of motivation to jerk his hand faster, faster and faster, heard Yanjun’s breath fasten and hitch, felt muscles tense beneath his clean hand still, and he always wanted more, wanted to drive the older crazy, so he tried to look for the ways that felt especially good, tried to find the pressure and tightness that was just right, until hips buckled into his hand, making him grin lightly, “There we go… So good… and so hard… and so big…”  
And Yanjun thought that truly the most devilish things could only be said by angels, the most unholy words only rolled off tongues so beautiful, because he only needed to listen to these so dirty, so admiring, as if all the dancer had ever wanted to touch was his member, and surely, it was enough drive him over the edge, spending his last thought on adjusting the angle to have his cum end up in the toilet and not elsewhere, definitely not wanting to clean it up afterwards or in the morning, not wanting to sit on it by accident, and just how only devilish things could be said by angels, he thought that only sinful acts could be performed at its peak by sacred creatures, because the way Zhengting was still toying with him despite his release nearly drove him into overstimulation, groaning as he threw his head back finally, feeling that grin against his ear, satisfied little smirk, leading to the most innocent of words, “Can we go back to bed now…?”  
All that followed after, washing hands, cleaning his dick, sending the younger back to bed and sliding beneath the blankets with him again, it happened with the dancer already dozing off, hardly awake and immediately drifting off with his head hitting his pillow, all softness and seduction and temptation gone with the darkness of the night, all back to his innocence and softness, with curly hair, with the blanket pulled up to his face, hugged tightly, curled up, and even if Yanjun had wanted to escape right there, he thought it was too much of a waste with a beauty like this in his arms.

Waking up in the morning came too soon, too fast, and he wanted to sleep more, but a little hunch told him it’s a matter of impossibility, not to mention, by looking at the time alone, he knew it was time to prepare breakfast soon, for those who had a hangover, who were too tired, and he hated it, hated the idea of parting from the older, not anymore able to enjoy his embrace, his warmth, but he was unruly when he wasn’t able to sleep, turning around and tossing in the sheets, he’d rather not wake Yanjun by this, so, as careful as was possible, he slipped out of that hug they shared, slid out of that room, to shower and get dressed, with his swimming shorts and a tee.  
Preparing breakfast for everyone to the best of his abilities was still an easy task, not to mention that while everyone was still asleep or only slowly waking up, with Yanchen being first to greet him and a sleepy Zeren soon in tow, he still had some time for himself, exercising his body, drinking his tea, warming up in the late morning sun, easily oblivious to how the dining room filled up more and more, because he was already done, was merely sipping his tea out in the sun, until they were all awake enough to become active too.  
Although once they did, the day seemed to pass too fast, playing in the pool, outside, preparing snacks if need be, all too easily back to his mother mode, scolding Zeren to wrap himself in a towel outside the water, telling Yanchen to take care playing around if he can’t swim, telling this, telling that, and yet it was fun, relaxing, helped him to ignore that set of eyes burning holes into his back, except whenever he turned around, looked for the silver haired beauty, he seemed to be looking entirely elsewhere, difficult to understand, hard to grasp, he couldn’t be bothered with it anymore.  
He thought so, he really did, until hours later their barbecue was running again, his stomach bulging, except that probably was still considered thin for most people, his steps light after he had emptied most of at least one bottle of wine already, easily keeping track of that when most of the guys were busy drinking beer, just like Yanjun, following him into the kitchen after some moments only, getting a reload on drinks, so Zhengting smiled at him, before he focused on his bottle again, trying to get it open with the corkscrew, except his movements were already clumsy, clearly intoxicated, way less of a steady drinker than Ziyi or Yanjun, too proud to now ask for help either.  
Not like it seemed that he needed, there soon was a set of hands to pull the bottle away from him, ignoring his short whine, opening it with ease and filling his glass, and he was ready to say his words of gratitude, with a smile on his lips and twinkle in his eyes, when instead he met that cold glare he had dreaded all day long, biting his lower lip immediately as he looked at the older. “Are you-”  
“I don’t like to be played with,” the silver haired immediately cut him off, making the younger flinch lightly, tone too harsh, too cold, it wasn’t what he had been used to from the previous day, from the older always looking after him, helping him, offering him help and even allowing him to sneak into a bed that wasn’t his, but this was different now, aggressiveness and frustration, making him feel small when he was supposed to be taller originally.  
“I’m not sure I understand…” Voice quiet, more quiet than he liked, and he remembered those words of his kids again, that he could be the most confident gay out there, flaunting his dance skills, showing off his body, revealing, exposing, but in front of his crush he always remained a shy teenage girl, easily intimidated, easily giving in, not the least the way he was supposed to be.  
“I think you do understand quite well,” the older reprimanded sternly, stepping closer, watching how a seemingly frail body was pressing itself against the counter, giving him more than a perfect opportunity to trap him right there, with his hands on his sides each, gripping the counter to keep himself in check, watching how eyes quivered around, never resting, nervous. “Is it because I flirted around too much? Are you trying to take revenge like that?”  
But the more Yanjun talked, the less Zhengting understood, with his eyes wide, looking at his senior, trying to figure out what this situation was, but he was sure he hadn’t played around, hadn’t tried to tempt him like he would have done with a stranger in a bar, hadn’t tried to give it a shot, because he was still too timid, still too shy, still too easily put off and with his heart racing fast inside his chest, thumping against his ribs. “I- I don’t-”  
What was he even supposed to say in such situation, he surely didn’t know, he had never minded that flirting, except for how it usually made him look like a lost puppy as he’d bet, with his eyes wide and cheeks flushed because it embarrassed him, slapping Yanjun’s shoulder instead and once or twice he had already seen him flinch, because that seemingly frail body of his held more strength than most suspected, although he wanted to roll his eyes at that at times, how else did they think he’d be able to do acrobatics, if all he had was skeleton and skin.  
“You do know!” The older snapped back, an unusual frown between beautifully filled in eyebrows, making him look angry indeed, upset, not the least like the soft boy he usually was, making Zhengting feel worse, worse about something he couldn’t remember, something he didn’t know about, and maybe that dawned upon the silver haired too, frown getting deeper, words harsher, “First you come into my bed at night, then you get me off in the middle of the night, in the morning you are gone and now I see you playing around with everyone but me? How are you not calling this being played with? You’re making me go crazy over you and then you just-”  
But the younger’s eyes only widened further, remembering the hazy pictures of the night, or rather than pictures, impressions was better, of how skin felt beneath his fingertips, the sin inducing memory of a sex between his fingers, and it immediately caused his cheeks to flush red, his ears feeling hot, more affected than his face itself, burning and probably glowing, as he looked up at the older, all these things flooding his mind as he breathed, “That wasn’t a dream…?”  
He wanted to hide, wanted to dig himself a hole and get buried inside, he couldn’t believe it, couldn’t fathom it, that he had actually been crazy enough to do such thing, to jerk Yanjun off in his state closer to sleep than wake, all the things he had whispered, all the thoughts he had had, about how it would have continued, could have continued, if only it had been real and not just a dream.  
But it wasn’t a dream, as he had learnt just now, with his eyes wide and lips parted and probably while being as red as a strawberry, and he watched how the older came undone, how his angry expression broke apart, turned into confusion, shock, because Yanjun had just scared the younger, had scared such innocent being, and while, to some extent, he had looked adorable, with his face all rosily flushed, with his eyes big and sparkly, with his lips parted and glossy, it didn’t change the fact that he had intimidated him, had surprised him, startled him, making him feel guilty in an instead, searching for the right words to explain, to apologize, to make up for it, opening his mouth only to close it again, with his eyes fixed on their contrary pair, a silent staring contest in which they both tried to sort their thoughts.  
“Hey, br- Am I interrupting you?” Ziyi, as Zhengting and Yanjun figured alike, was either a life savor right there or just dooming their friendship and blooming crushes, but neither of them said anything, reacted much, only eyes darting towards the tall black-haired, the owner of the house, a house in which he had jerked off his long-time crush, and realization kicked in again, intensifying the redness across his cheeks once again, making him want to crawl.  
“No, you didn’t.” It was Yanjun who said it, Yanjun who just grabbed his can of beer, Yanjun who just disappeared, and it was a confused Zhengting and a worried Ziyi who could only look after him. 

He was still unable to sleep, he knew that, so he didn't even bother trying, instead he watched, how everyone went to sleep, how slowly all lights went out, cleaned up the table, the kitchen, because he had promised a tired and tipsy Ziyi he would, and he drank, emptied another bottle of wine and he knew that if it weren't for his fast metabolism, for burning the alcohol efficiently and well, he'd already be way more drunk, not that he wasn't just yet, was already stumbling and running into more things than he should, was sure he'd have bruises in the morning, but he didn't care enough at such time in which he was drunk and bothered, because it hadn't been a dream, because he had actually done something as nasty and unlike him last night.  
Craving more drinks he was sure he wouldn't take well, he tried to look for distraction again, with nothing more to clean, nothing more to to store away, clicking the call button on Justin's number by reflex, but the time reminded him better, that the kid was supposed to be asleep, so he ended it again, instead wrote a lengthy message, about eating well and doing homework, about cleaning his room and going out with Chengcheng, about not bothering the oldest two around and to sleep early, and when he had no more things to write, he also gave up on that and just clicked send, but he was still restless, still bothered, so he looked for something new to do again.  
The water glistening in the moonlight seemed to welcome him, a better distraction, more useful, so he takes off his tee and skillfully tumbles in, tries to find the same strength as when he raced with Justin, whenever he took him out to swim, because the kids had too much energy, needed to be occupied well, and he loved seeing them play around, fooling in the water, he loved hearing their laughter, watch their amusement, and he was always glad when they didn't escalate, didn't bother anyone but him, and these memories were a bliss, because they drowned out what he didn't want to think about, the night that had happened in a daze, so he just focused on that, on his youngest kids being a mess, a loud and chaotic mess, on swimming, from one end to the other and back, until his shoulders were sore and his legs tired, and he didn't notice, didn't see.  
Entirely oblivious to eyes looking at him from three floors up, how prying orbs disappeared and instead steps were headed outside, because Yanjun had been no better than him, mulling over what had happened, feeling guilty, restless, he was as unable to sleep as the younger, and he remembered words from their youngest, remembered how Zeren had mentioned it to Yanchen during dinner, that he was worried about Zhengting sleeping enough, because he couldn't possibly sleep well here, and he had wanted to look for the dancer, ask whether he slept well, but the room had been empty and lights been shining from below, so he watched, started to observe how Zhengting cleaned up, how Zhengting stared at his phone, how Zhengting jumped into the water, and gradually he felt bad, because he had given him a scare, had taken him by surprise, had himself been the one at fault by overthinking what had happened at night.  
But it was bothering him, seeing the dancer do this and do that, only exhausting himself further instead of resting well, not sleeping, not relaxing, but only just cleaning and swimming around, and he would swear that he had had different plans, as he went down the staircase, crossed the kitchen and dining area to get outside, that he had wanted to just grab the younger and drag him to bed, but when he arrived, with the pool just a few feet away, he had another idea entirely.  
It was only then, that Zhengting noticed, became aware of his surroundings again, became aware of water splashing around, of another figure in the pool, of the silvery hair, and it was right then that he started to panic, wanting to get out, away, because he wasn’t ready to be confronted again, wasn’t ready to just yet be faced with what he had done again, so he scrambled, tried to make his way through the water and out of the pool, wanted to lock himself in in his room, a room that was too close to Yanjun, because he had naively chosen exactly that, but his body was tired, he had worked too much, definitely slower than the older behind him.  
Having his hands on the edge, already pushing up his frame, he thought he was save, if not for a set of arms wrapping around his waist, pulling him down, trapping him against the wall, and as he was forced to look at that beautiful face right in front of him, he was sure his legs would finally give in, that they’d turn into jelly, making him drown, in a swimming pool, pathetically, because that’s what he was, with his heart beating high, fast, violently, still affected by the older when he was supposed to feel guilty, because he had made him upset, worry, but he didn’t know what to say, how to explain, how to apologize.  
Were people supposed to apologize for handjobs? For creeping into bedrooms that weren’t theirs at night? He wasn’t quite sure, so he only stressed more, had his fingers moving around restless beneath the water surface, hoped it was hidden from that prying gaze, but it seemed like it wasn’t, felt hands tugging on his wrists, making him wrap his arms around broad shoulders, with a body moving closer and his cheeks flushed red.  
“Didn’t I tell you that I don’t like when people play with me?” A low voice, all so low, he wasn’t sure whether there were shivers running down his spine out of fear, fear of having upset his crush again, having made another mistake, or excitement, because it sounded better than it should, affected him in ways that were wrong, gaze unsteady as he tried to look everywhere but that visage in front of him, missed out the frown between full eyebrows, the stern gaze, until a hand grabbed his jaw and yanked it into whatever direction desired, in this case, being forced to look at the one right in front of him, and he was sure his heart would combust. “So you’ll go up with me, then we’ll shower, and then you’ll sleep with me. Understood?”  
Affected, he thought he was so very affected, because all he could do was nod, and that nod was all that was needed for him to be pulled out of the water, lead to the steps, into the still warm night air, with a towel wrapped around his frame, a towel he was sure hadn’t been there before, but he didn’t dare complain, could only follow along as Yanjun grabbed his hand, flashes of electricity soaring up his arm, making his heart flutter, sparked, but he still didn’t manage to say anything, because he didn’t know what, wasn’t sure how, so he only followed, went up all these stairs that hurt his tired legs, was tugged into a room that wasn’t his, a bathroom that wasn’t his, and hands that weren’t his took away that towel, pushed down his swimming shorts, and lead him into the shower cabin.  
Fog was soon filling the small space, warm water running down his back, and he thought he’d get a break, that he’d get some peace of mind, but another body was soon against his, arms wrapping around him again, pulling him close, dark eyes looking into his, and he didn’t dare look away, didn’t know what to do, where to place his hands, how to deal with this, it wasn’t even that it was a situation too new, that he had never showered with another person, because for sure he had done so several times, but none of these people had made his heart beat fast, had made such little organ swell, so all he could do was to look at the older in wonder, until it was too much. “Yanjun, I-”  
Words that weren’t meant to be finished, because a hand grabbed his jaw again, directed him where to look, but before he could do just that, look at the older, there were lips locking with his, firm and soft, a contrast, a contradiction, but somehow it worked, moving lightly, encouraging him, so he followed, moved his lips against their match, wrapped his arms around shoulders wet, angled his head in just the right way, and for a moment he just forgot, forgot where they were, what had happened, forgot all but this kiss that made him giddy and mushy and nervous and happy, all at once, all too intense, until his lungs burnt and he felt dizzy, until Yanjun pulled back and had the audacity to lick plush lips as a farewell to their kiss.  
But he was still dazed, was still out of it, bewitched by a kiss he never thought he would receive, a kiss that had made his heart explode, his body tingle, it was like fireworks, going off inside him, because that was the danger of falling in love, it made one feel all these things, things that couldn’t be described, things that were unique, intense, magical, but he wanted to word it, wanted to say it, except his tongue was still numb and hands sliding along his skin, washing off pool water, cleaning him, they didn’t help him at all, made his brain a useless amount of flesh, unable to think, to speak, he only wanted to drown in this moment.  
A moment that was over too soon, a moment that evolved, because as he was led out of the cabin, wrapped into a towel again, with Yanjun disappearing for all of a moment, he tried to decide what just had happened, ever since the moment he had just been grabbed in the pool, dragged around the house, that kiss, the kiss most of all, the memory so vivid still, was sure he could feel another set of against his lips still, wanted to feel them again, but maybe too much, because there was a knowing smirk on beautiful lips when the older came back, greeted by the sight of slender digits touching where theirs had met before.  
“Hands up, beauty,” the silver haired demanded gently, pressing another, a quick, kiss against a beautiful mouth, waiting for the dancer to follow so he could put that t-shirt on him, oversized, too big, it was originally oversized on the older, but on Zhengting it seemed even bigger, given how the younger was so slender, too slim, and seconds later a pair of underwear followed, one he had gotten from the room nextdoor, just so he could make him feel at ease, not uncomfortable with boxers that weren’t his.  
With everything placed right, fitting that ethereal frame, Yanjun grabbed for a stranger hand again, took the lead out of the bathroom, pulled back the blankets on his bed, signing the younger to get in, and, with some hesitation, he did, needed to wait until all light was out, the doors were closed, before another body joined him, strong arms immediately wrapping around him, pulling him close, chest to chest, unlike the night before.  
“Yanjun,” the dancer tried again, with eyes big, looking up, orbs sparkling even in the dim light of the room, with hardly any outside light hitting them, they were always sparkling, except the older had never noticed, had never been close enough, but now he was, with two hearts beating fast and hard. “This-”  
“This is me not wanting to play games anymore,” he was interrupted again, interrupted by gentle eyes and even more gentle words, fingers carding through wet hair, brushing it back, revealing more of a beautiful face, lips pressed against their match again, and with mouths still too close, with breath mingling, air mixing, he went on, “So we’ll make this short, beauty. Do you like me?”  
Big eyes turned bigger, pale cheeks flushed red, and Zhengting just wanted to hide, wanted to his face, his appearance, wanted to not be exposed like this, but eyes locked with his still kept him from doing so, he nearly whined, because he couldn’t tear away, couldn’t retreat, could only whisper in response, “I do… I liked you for so long…”  
“And I think I’m falling for you,” Yanjun muttered in response, silently, hardly audible, but the dancer still heard it, too clearly, flinching in the embrace but with no way to leave, he was only pulled closer, hugged tighter, with lips meeting again, in a breathy kiss, a small encounter, short and sweet, making him feel mushy all over again. “So for the rest of this weekend, you’ll stick with me and you’ll sleep in my bed, alright, beauty?”  
“Alright,” he only whispered, wanting to lean in for another kiss, but a finger was pressed against his lips, telling him not to try again, blocking him, so he could only pout, retreat, bury his face against a warm chest, inhaling the scent of shower gel, fruity and spicy, because this is what fit the silver haired best, a tinge of sweetness, teasing spices, it was all perfect and all that, all what he wanted, what he needed, and with a little melody filling the room, it was him to pass out first, with the exhaustion of a day too long, the tiredness of emotions overwhelming too much, the flutter of a heart too fast, and the bliss of a moment too sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> The end was rushed, I'm sorry, but I've been struggling with this for 3 days so I just wanted to get it over with...
> 
> writings updates on [twitter](https://twitter.com/zhengjunist) or send me your ideas via [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/dadting)


End file.
